The Academy
by Kr1109
Summary: AU. Kim Crawford gets sent to her Aunt when she was two after her parents died. And what happened when her Aunt just happens to run the only organization that teaches a two year old how two through a knife. So put the enemy and a "best friend" together and you get an adventure. Really suck at summaries. Please give it a try. First FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I dove forward and did a tuck and roll as I felt the knife sail through the air in my direction. I rolled and came up in a kneeling position. I span my head around to see who threw the knife and made eye contact with my attacker. I swung my head around again allowing my long brown hair to fly around me. I shot to my feet and spun again sending an arrow that was by my feet at my attacker. The attacker dropped to the ground in a push-up position as the arrow zoomed passed, missing by an inch. When the attacker shot to its feet, I got a better look of her, yes it was a girl no younger than twelve and no older than sixteen, she had long brown hair and her eyes were a dark green, they held a kind of sadness to them as if she didn't even want to be here. She had an athletic figure like she had been doing survival skills since she was born. I took this in as we both held our ground waiting for the first move. Our fists are raised as we wait, we start to circle each other not letting the other take advantage of space. I start to look my oposition up and down looking for her weakness, I realise that if we go hand to hand combat i would have the advantage of strength and agility, but she would have the advantage of speed. I keep thinking on what techniques i could use when she looked around her to find a weapon to use against me. Huge mistake. Rule no. 1 never take your eyes of your oposition as you can't see when or how they gonna attack. I use this to my advantage and attack with the element of surprise. I send the first punch towards her cheek which she blocked with lighting fast reflexes, I smile as I have finally found a challenge. I wait for her to make the next move, when she did she tried to kick my legs out from underneath me. i saw the swing and jumped out of the way of her feet. I landed right infront of her and sent a punch towards her stomach and used my other hand to send one towards her face she stoped both, but wasn't in time to stop me kicking her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the ground with a loud "thud" and a grown escaped her mouth as her head hit the concrete floor. I stood up and flicked the hair out of my face. I looked around me and watched the setting slowly fade and become an empty room, I look down on my opponent and watch her eyes flatter open. She saw me standing there and tilted her head to the one side and smiled. I started to laugh at her oddness and offered her my hand. She accepted my hand and got to her feet embracing me with a hug. I hug her while patting her back, "you did well Caroline," I whisper to her as we seperate from the embrace. "Thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself," she said nodding her head in approval, "just one question though?" she tells me, "how in the name of the queen did you know that, that knife was coming for you?" she says with her british accent escaping a little in her tone. I laugh at her choice of words and just shake my head indicating that I wasn't giving away my sercrets and started to walk to the door on the far side of the room with her in tow. I push open the door and walk out colliding with someone, "hey! Watch where you going!" I hear someone below me yell, I look down and see one of the younger students on the ground, but as she looked up she saw me and a scared expression came across her face, "s...so...sorry Kim," she stutters and stands up. I smile at her and ruffle her hair, "don't worry about it Casey, just slow down sometimes," I say to her and walk around her and continue down the hallway to my room. I smile to myself as i reply what just happened with Casey. She came to the school "in the middle of no where" about two months ago, she was eight when she arrived but recently had her ninth birthday, this was her first birthday without her parents, who died in a car crash and none of her relatives wanted to take her in. So social service sent her here to the school of the unwanted, well thats what they call it, but in truth, it's a school where they take people from a young age and train them up to become bodyguards or survival guides or even assassins. I know, not what everyone wants to become when they older, but sometimes we really don't get to decide what we want to do when we grow up. I've been at this school since I was two-years-old, I came here after my parents died and my aunt was the only one who could take me in. My aunt just happened to run the only organization in the world that train little kids how to throw a knife at a flying bird full on in the eye. So I came and stayed with her, she put me through training the day I arrived and its been like that for the past thirteen years, my routine is simple, get up, get changed, eat, train, train some more, train even more and did I mention train, study, work and then train and then sleep and start all over again. Sometimes we will wake up in the middle of nowhere and have to survive for a couple of days in the middle of a desert or a forrest and try to find our way out by following scratches on trees or footprints in the sand. I arrived at the door of my room and had my hand on the handle when I heard my name being called from down the hallway, I sigh and look up to see Abigail running towards me. She comes to a halt in front of me with a huge grin on her face. I wait for her to speak up, but when she doesn't I give her a questioning look and gesture with my hand for her to speak up, "oh yeah," she says as i just shake my head, "um...Lindsay said that she wants to see you in her office," she said quiet proud that she remembered what to say. I nod and pat her shoulder and mumble, "thanks squirt," as I head towards my aunt Lindsay's office.

I knock on the big oak doors that is the entrance to Lindsay's office. I stare at the door when I hear a "enter" come from the other side. I take a deep breath and push open the doors to reveal a huge office that is lined with bookshelves. At the far wall there is huge open planed windows that look over the training fields. I look towards the big mahogany desk in the center of the room and watch the big leather chair swing around to reveal my aunt Lindsay. She is a very beautiful women, who looks like she is in her early twenties but is really in her late thirties, she has short black hair that stops just above her shoulders, her hair has bright pink highlights making her look like a punk rock star but just with out the heavy make-up. She sees me and a wide smile appears on her face, "Kim!" She nearly shouts and shot out her chair and runs around her desk to embrace me in a hug. I smile into her hair and allowing her sweet smell to full my nose. I haven't seen her in three months as she went on a top secret mission for the country and had to go to Paris to be able to accomplish it. I hold my aunt in my arms to scared to let her go and find out that I'm never gonna see her again. It happened with my mom and I'm not gonna let it happen with her! We let go and just stared at each other until I hear a knock on the door and turn around to see Jack enter with caution, "sorry am I interrupting anything?" he ask as he sees my aunt and I close together. I give him a look of hatred and spin around and walk towards the open planed windows. I hear a sigh escape Jack's mouth when I walked away and felt my aunt's and his eyes on my back. I reached the windows and looked over the training grounds and saw all the students training in different sections. I found Abigail training in one on one combat and she looked like she had the upper hand until Daniel swept her feet out from underneath her and took her off balance. I heard movement behind me and turned my head to see Lindsay and Jack take their seats. I made eye contact with Jack and sent him a death stare, while he just looked at me with those eyes that make all the girls scream, they held a kind of sadness that made you want to try and find out what happened to him. They weren't always like that, in fact they held more mischief than sadness, but ever since he stabbed me in the back and told me I wasn't good enough and that I couldn't do anything right, that no guy would ever fall for an ugly dog like myself. I couldn't care what happened to him anymore. I shut myself up because of what he did to me. I wouldn't talk to anyone for a week, after that I made sure I left the country for a couple of months and when I came back I ignored him, he tried talking to me on the odd assessments but I just shut him off. I wouldn't look at him or even complete the assessment if he and I had to work together. Then he left for a mission and when he came back I noticed how his eyes had changed color and it looked as of he had aged about three years, he had become extremely thin and pale. I felt sorry for him and my motherly instincts took control. I helped him get back on his feet, only to be repaid with more backstabbing, he told me that it was all my fault and if I had never been born he wouldn't be where he is now. That gave me a huge wake-up call. It was a mental bitch slap to the face. After that I trained ten times harder. The more I thought about it the more angrier I got and the more I trained. I ended up in the infirmary eight times in three weeks, all because of what he said. That happened over two years ago and ever since then I shut myself off to anyone who I care about. It seems that the people I care about always end up leaving me. I take the seat next to Jack but making sure that I was as far away from him as possible. I hear a small sigh from Jack's side of the desk, but I carry on looking behind my aunt. Lindsay looked from me to Jack about three times before she spoke. "Well you can see the tension gone," she said in thick sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and Jack just smiled, "we'll okay then, as you both know that my recent mission wasn't a success, I didn't achieve what I wanted to achieve but I was able to find out valuable information," she said watching both of us to see how we would react. I was looking in her eyes trying to read her emotion and Jack just looked calm and collective. "The enemy are trying to find the week spot in our organization, they have been spending months analyzing every detail they can get there hands on. I was able to set up a fake web site leading them to believe that the organization has closed down but I was careless and didn't go back and block off one students profile..." she said leaving both Jack and myself on edge. We looked at her waiting for to continue when Jack realized that she did continue just not in the way we had expect. I saw that he knew and looked him in the eyes to see the sadness grow, but there was a new emotion in them. Rage. He looked at Lindsay to make sure that he was right and when she nodded he stormed to his feet pushing the chair about a meter back. He pulled open the doors and slammed them shut once he left. I started at the spot where he was last. I still didn't know the student, I only guessed it was one of the two of us and the way Jack just acted I can only assume it was him, "is it him? Is it Jack?" I ask with my voice shaking a bit. I couldn't make eye contact with my aunt, I was to scared that I was right and even more scared that I was wrong. When I don't hear anything I look up at her and just by making eye contact with her I know that I was wrong and that the enemy is coming after me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look Kim, we can't risk our most valid student getting captured. They know you here and are guarantied to strike soon. We need to move you and soon," Lindsay says as I pace up and down her study. I let out a frustrated sigh and kept on pacing. "why me?" I turn and ask her the question that has been on my mind since I found out. I looked at her waiting for an answer. I realized that she was hiding something from me and that she didn't tell me the full story. I crossed my arms across my chest and started at her waiting to for her to make eye contact. When she didn't look at me, I let out an aggravated sigh and stormed to the door. I had my hand on the door handle when I turned around and said, "you know, you expect me to go with the flow and trust you, but you can't even tell me the full story of what happened on your so called 'mission'," I said air quoting the word mission. I left my aunt dumbfound , sitting behind her big desk. I slammed the doors behind me as I left the room.

When I reached my bedroom door something caused me to look up and see Jack exit his room. I watched him turn the corner and then debated whether or not to follow him. I don't know what caused me to move, but I felt my body move towards the direction Jack had gone. I found him just outside my aunt's study. I hid behind the corner when he knocked on the big oak doors. I peeped around the corner and saw him open the doors and enter the room. I ran towards my room to my computer and hacked into my aunt's cameras that she had in her office. I was also able to install sound and plug my headphones in so that I can make out what they are talking about. Jack and my aunt were sitting across from each other they seemed to be in a really urgent conversation, and when the sound kicked in all I heard was, "how did they found out about her?" Jack asked sounding furious. I caught a glimpse of his hand and saw that it was blood red and in actually fact dripping blood. I didn't dwell to much on that factor as they had started to talk again, "her profile goes way back, so far back that the organization doesn't even know where it is. And with all her missions it is a very big file. It would take weeks or even months to delete, all I know is that they don't have her full profile. But they have enough information to know that she is the biggest key to the defeat of this school. Jack I know you still care about her, I can see it in your eyes and how you relax around her, and I know she is set on the fact that you guys are worst enemies but I need your help in protecting her, if they get their hand on her everything you have fought for will come to an end," Lindsay said. I watched Jack's facial expression and saw that he was thinking about it. I replayed Lindsay's words in my head and I couldn't wrap my head around what she said. It just left me with more and more questions. I know for certain though that this has got something to do with my parents death. Jack looked at my aunt and asked, "why her?" he asked the same question I did, but I didn't get a reply. "Because of her parents..." was all I heard Lindsay say before my screen went blank. They knew I was listening in on their conversation. I ripped off my headphones and rested my head on the back of my chair. I closed my eyes hoping that it would make everything better but it just made it worse. It gave me time to think and the more I thought the more frustrated I got. I jumped to my feet and changed into my training kit. I walked towards the training grounds and headed towards the sword and knife throwing sector. When I arrived I found two of our most experienced students fighting with their swords. I sat and watched for a while and when I got bored I went to the throwing range and grabbed a couple of knifes. I stood about ten meters away from the targets and waited for the red light to flash and signal that I could start. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that makes me angry, but my main thought was Jack and Lindsay. I hear a ding and my eyes snap open. I throw the first knife at one of the moving targets and hit it right in the center where it's heart would be, I lunge forward throwing another knife in the air and hitting the target dead center of it's head, I roll and come up throwing yet another knife using my momentum to put more force behind the knife. The knife went straight through the first target and hit the the next one, just behind it, in the left eye. I kneel in my position and breath hard when I hear movement behind me, out of instincts I throw my last knife at the sound. When I get a better look at the person who made the sound I see that it's Jack, "you nearly took my eye out," he says in a solemn tone, "to bad I missed," allowing the hatred to show. He just looked at me, we kept eye contact for a while when he said, "Lindsay said that you need to pack your bags as you leaving in two hours," he told me watching for any reaction. I just nooded my head and stormed past him.

It's been about one and a half hours, I've got about thirty minutes until I leave. I pack my last piece of clothing in my bag and pick my box with my books up. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it to find my aunt standing there, "what do you want?" I ask sounding rude, but at that moment I couldn't care, I was angry at her, angry at the fact that she was taking me away from my home. "Look Kim, I know you mad at me..."she tried to say but I cut her short, "Mad, Mad is an understatement. I am furious, I haven't seen you in three months and when I finally see you, you tell me that I have to leave you again. Here's me thinking that I have finally found someone to care about, but you just like the rest, you get what you want then leave me as I have no use to you. The only people who were different were my parents, they didn't have much of a choice," I was working myself into a state, I looked my aunt in the eyes and saw that she had tears forming on the brim of her eyes. At the site of this I pushed past her and made my way towards this secret garden that Jack and I found when we were younger. Only the two of us know where it is. I sprinted down the hallway and pushed past many students who called after me, but I just shut them off and kept my head down. When I reached the garden I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and allowed all my worries and all my pain roll of me as my tears hit the ground.

I started to feel numb, my body had gone cold and my mind had shut down. I curled myself into a little ball and stayed there for what felt like an hour. I was on the border of sleep when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up off the ground. I felt movement and the sound of feet, I realized that someone had picked me up and was moving me. I allowed the sweet scent, from the person, to help sooth my numbness. "go to sleep Kim," I hear a soft, sweet voice whisper to me. I took its advise and fell asleep to the movement and the sweet smell.


End file.
